One Perfect Day
by abete rosso
Summary: 22 years passed after Voldermort was defeated and Harry's back at Hogwarts for the Triwisard Tournament. Some unexpected meetings make this day special though.


He walked through the corridors passing statues and suits of armor, portraits whose occupants greeted him cheerfully and closed doors with occasional explosions and yells behind them. In a few minutes they will burst open and hundreds of students will rush towards the great hall for lunch talking and laughing or even moping over supposed unfairness of their teachers. He quickened his pace, climbing the familiar marble stairs and along the last corridor towards the stone gargoyle and said "Mimbulus Mimbletonia". The statue moved revealing a spiral stairs and he stepped onto it as it ascended thinking of times long gone. He found the door unlocked and as he stepped inside the headmaster's (or headmistress' in this case) cabinet was surprised to find it empty. He hadn't been inside for twenty-two years to the day now and it seemed like a lifetime ago. He looked around skipping familiar objects and studying things Professor McGonagall added to the collection. His gaze moved to large frames on the walls and noticed nearly all their occupants were absent, no doubt wandering around the castle. Actually, the only one left was a tall bat like man with dark hair and, though he was dosing on his chair the visitor knew had piercing black eyes.

"Professor Snape," he called with sudden inspiration and the figure stirred and turned to look steadily at the intruder his face momentarily turning into a familiar mask of coldness bordering on hatred.

"Potter," the portrait replied and looked steadily at Harry.

It was hard looking into this face for the first time since the night Snape died, seeing the familiar cold gaze and not feeling the loathing he used to feel every time he met these eyes.

"So, how did we deserve the visit of famous Harry Potter?" he smirked resentfully.

"It's the last task of the TriWisard Tournament. They wanted me to be here." Harry replied watching the man he used to hate so much closely. He was surprised the sight of him didn't bring those feeling back. "Professor Snape," he started again feeling suddenly shy… much more shy than he had ever been in school and noted amusement crept into the other man's features. "I wanted," he took a deep steadying breath and dropped his gaze for a moment. "I wanted to apologize," Harry looked up again. "I wanted to apologize for my father and Sirius. For what they did to you. I want to apologize for calling you a coward that night Dumbledore died," Harry paused to draw breath and when Snape opened his mouth to reply he held up his hand gesturing he let him finish. "And I'm sorry for what Dumbledore and Voldemort did to you. It wasn't fair, even if it was necessary."

Now that the words were out of his mouth he sighed. It's been so long he ached to do this Ever since he saw the memories of the man who was ashamed of his love for his mother in the Pensive the words burned inside him so when he was presented with the first opportunity—he had never dared to believe this possible (dead had a habit of staying dead after all)—he was glad he let them in the open. He felt free. At that moment the door opened behind him and Harry turned away from stunned Snape to see the Headmistress walk into her office with two students in tow.

"Oh, Harry. My apologies for being late. I need another minute though," Minerva McGonagall smiled at him and walked towards her desk, settled in her armchair and turned to the boy and the girl who walked in after her. "Diana, Harry, I've just received an letter from your parents. I'm afraid it's bad news and I'm really sorry. Your grandfather died yesterday. Mister Dursley wants you home for the funeral…"

Harry's attention was caught on the familiar but absolutely unexpected name and he looked closely at the kids. The boy was slim, with huge green eyes and dark hair. The girl was blonde with brown eyes. She was a little plum. If he didn't know better he'd never guess these two were related but they seemed to be of similar age, second year, he thought comparing them with Lily.

"What's your father's name?" he asked abruptly interrupting Professor McGonagall and ignoring the not amused look she gave him.

The kids looked at him unnerved by this sudden interest of the stranger.

"Harry, Diana, this is Mr. Potter," supplied McGonagall with sparks of laughter dancing in her eyes. "You can answer him. Go on," she smiled at the stunned kids staring at Harry wide-eyed.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," the boy said taking the lead. "We've heard much about you."

"Thank you, Harry, was it?" so-called Mr. Potter replied smiling now. "So, what's your father's name then?"

"It's Dudley Dursley. And mum's name is Penelope. Do you know them?" said Diana loudly her eyes shine with interest.

Harry looked straight at McGonagall in astonishment to find her grinning at him. It was impossible, these kind being his… how'd you call it… niece and nephew? So impossible he laughed, watching kid's frown in concern. He looked at the boy's green eyes, so much like his mother's and girl's so much like his aunts and couldn't believe what he was seeing. So improbable! Not in a million years could he image meeting them in Hogwarts of all places.

"Oh, I know him. How did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon take you coming here then?" he asked the kids who were completely put out by now. It took him a moment to realize they probably weren't used to these names and opened his mouth to rephrase his question when professor replied for them.

"Well, they weren't pleased. But, I believe, they grew used to the idea in the end. But Mr. Dudley Dursley and his wife were very supportive," she smiled at the flabbergasted Harry and continued. "It was I who went to explain about the letters and everything. The only question they asked was actually if we would teach them to fight dementors."

Harry laughed.

"They did plant another personality in him then."

"Anyway, as happy as you are about this family reunion, we need to get the kids home. As you've heard Vernon Dursley died." She emphasized and Harry's face fell.

"I could take them," he said after a moment. "There's still enough time before the Third Task starts… or after the whole thing." Harry said seriously.

"Oh, Harry, that would be very nice of you!" McGonagall exclaimed and turned from him to the two kids now watching them with concern. "Go and pack and come back here in half an hour. Take only essentials. You won't be gone for long. Mr. Potter will take you home then." She watched the children leave and then turned back to Harry, "you know where they live, don't you?"

"Oh," Harry broke out of his reverie. "No. I haven't heard from him since we left Privet Drive!"

"Well, they still live there. As far as I know, your cousin moved back when he got married. You plan to apparate with them then?"

"No, I think they're too little for that and the sensation is not that pleasant. Flew network maybe?" he asked.

"I don't think their fireplace is connected," she said thoughtfully.

"No, I thought more along the lines of taking them to my place and then driving a car."

McGonagall thought for a moment and then agreed with a nod, only suggesting making a portkey instead of using a fireplace and started writing a letter to Dudley. Harry sat in a chair awestruck and thought of all the impossible things that happened today.

"It would be fun seeing Dudley again," he said after a while and his old teacher smiled at him warmly.

"He'd asked about you, when I came for the twins. They don't seem to know you're related though," she said conjuring a teapot and cups with her wand and offering one to Harry who took it with gratitude.

"He never wrote," he said. "Well, I haven't either. Twenty years… and now our kids study here together. What house are they in?"

"Harry's in Griffindor and Diana is in Hufflepuff," she replied and at his amused look continued. "They are so different you'd never guess they are related. Both brilliant though, as professors Longbottom and Flitwick tell me." She sipped her tea thoughtfully but then there was a soft knock on the door and the kids came in with little backpacks on their shoulders.

After short introduction to traveling by a portkey the Headmistress flicked her wand and the cup Harry had just emptied started glowing. They were about to touch it when a low voice called him.

"Potter," Harry turned to look at Severus Snape, who said quietly looking at him, "Thank you."

Harry nodded curtly and touched the cup, which took him, Diana and little Harry to Grimauld Place 12.

Harry drove along the quiet streets that haven't changed in twenty years passed from the last time he was here. He tried to engage the kids in a conversation, but they seemed shy in the presence of famous Harry Potter. He grinned to himself imagining their surprise when they find out he's their uncle. He hadn't told them yet. Ginny was gazing out of the window from the passenger seat. She wished to accompany him and he didn't refuse. In their time together she got used and had grown to love these muggle means of traveling. They parked finally at number 4 Privet Drive and as the kids rushed out of the car, Harry paused, unsure of his welcome.

"Go on," Ginny nudged him kindly and smiled. "They'll love to see you, I'm sure," she added looking over his shoulder.

Harry turned and saw a tall man hug the kids on the front step. He still had his blond hair, but in everything else was as far from the Dudley Harry remembered as he himself was from the boy who slept in the cupboard under the stairs. He heard the boys excited voice telling his father that famous Harry Potter brought them here and Dudley's head snapped searching for him. The wide smile on his cousin's face was the final persuasion he needed and he got out of the car at last and waited for Ginny to join him.

"How're you? How's aunt Petunia?" Harry asked Dudley after all introductions and the latter's forehead creased with worry.

"Not so good, but dad's been ill for a while and this wasn't unexpected. Still, it's hard on her."

"I'm sorry. You take care of her now."

"I think she'd like to see you," Dudley said seriously and Harry smirked amused.

"Me? Don't' think so," he replied.

"No, really. When the twins got their letters she kind of calmed a bit about the whole wizard thing. To tell the truth, I think she was jealous of your mum and of you and her own grandkids being accepted to Hogwarts kind of calmed her a bit."

Harry thought this over silently. Of course, he knew the reason aunt Petunia never liked him. Dudley was right. Unusually so. They walked through the door and Harry felt Ginny taking his hand tentatively. Dudley invited them into the living room and Harry nearly accepted, but then suddenly remembered he needed to be at Hogwarts for the last task of the tournament and to his great surprise felt sorry he actually had to go.

"Sorry, Dudders. I need to go back to Hogwarts. I actually met the lot while waiting for McGonagall. The triwisard tournament's last task is today and I must be there."

It was strange talking about these things here to these people and even stranger to receive accepting looks and answers.

"Okay. But promise you won't disappear for 20 years again. I was worried, you know," Dudley said accusingly and Harry smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," he said and Dudley gave him a small smile in return. "Send an owl, she'll find me. Oh, and Dudders. Can I leave the car here? I need to apparate or I'll be late and Ginny can't drive," he gave Ginny apologetic look and then turned to his cousin again.

"Sure. That'll mean you will come back soon," was the reply and as soon as they said their goodbyes they left the house and hurried towards a deserted alleyway. A quiet pop marked their departure.

"You okay?" Ginny asked him as they walked thought Hogsmeade moments later.

Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Never better."


End file.
